dufour_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsalrad
Tsalrad is a kingdom build in a cold, inhospitable land, but it’s people are warm, resourceful and proud. They have a long history of exploration and innovation. History Nobody is entirely sure of the origin of the name, as it has been applied to the region since long before the various tribes that occupied the land were united as one kingdom. The Early Days The Prophecy and the Founding The Third Demon War The Consolidation War The Golden Age of the Alliance The Fourth Demon War The Brotherhood Wars The Modern Age Geography Officially Tsalrad claims all territory north of the Nordmark Mountains, but effectively their control only stretches as far north as the mountain range known as Arglur’s Spine. North of the mountains, the land becomes so cold and inhospitable that even the hardiest of folks think it foolish to attempt to live there. The land of Tsalrad is considered cold and inhospitable by most folks anyways, but to the residents it is a comfortable home. Near the coasts to the east and west the land is frosty tundra, but in the central regions it becomes icy plains and rocky hills. Most major settlements are built around hot springs and similar geothermal features. The Nordmark Mountains do not stretch all the way to the coast on either side, but minor rivers form natural borders with the Elladan Empire. Politics and Government Tsalrad is a monarchy ruled by a King or Queen, associated with the most powerful of the spirit totems that form the foundation of their religion, the Bear; therefor known as the Bear King. The King or Queen is chosen by a High Council, and can come from any race, though occasional dynasties have arisen when certain families have made arrangements with the council. Tsalrad has no titles equivalent to Princes or Dukes, though the members of the High Council may be considered to hold similar rank. To govern regions and cities of the kingdom, nobles with the inherited titles of Jarl and Thegn (equivalent to Count and Baron) rule in the name of the King and Council. These ranks were born out of the rulers of the old clans that existed prior to the unification of the kingdom. Economy Tsalrad is not a particularly rich or powerful kingdom, but it runs a thriving trade with other nations. The Nordmark Mountains are rich with minerals, and the high population of dwarves and gnomes provide a wealth of well made trade goods. In addition, the variety of wildlife adapted to the cold provide a wide selection of furs and special magical organs (rhemoraz blood, for example, is known for its special heating properties) which the Tsalradi make extensive use of, and are coveted around the world. The people of Tsalrad are also excellent sailors. They do a thriving trade with other seafaring peoples, and bring back a wide variety of raw materials for their crafters. Though they are likely capable of self-sufficiency, the Tsalradi are natural explorers, and they have a tendency to enjoy the variety of multicultural goods that international trade brings to their kingdom. Demographics The people of Tsalrad are dominated by humans, dwarves and gnomes, with each race making up approximately a quarter of the total population (the dwarves perhaps being the most common of the three). The rest are a mixture of various different races, dominated somewhat by frost elves, and a variety of the Savage Races, such as half-orcs and white draconum. Culture Cultural traits, including physical traits. List of Rulers Category:Nations